Belong To You
by ImNiharika
Summary: It's almost been 2 years since that awful day which destroyed her marriage and left her heartbroken. She stopped trusting people easily and promised herself that she will never fall in love ever again. But that all changes when she meets the billionaire playboy, Gideon Cross. Can she protect her heart from falling in love with the man who is just like the man who broke her heart?
1. Disclaimer

It's almost been 2 years since that awful day which destroyed her marriage and left her heartbroken. She stopped trusting people easily and promised herself that she will never fall in love ever again. But that all changes when she meets the billionaire playboy, Gideon Cross. Can she protect her heart from falling in love with the man who is just like the man who broke her heart? Or Will she not?

This is a story of Anastasia Steele and Gideon Cross.

The main characters belong to E L James and Sylvia Day, it does not belong to me.

Hi Guys, This is my first time writing a story about my two favourite series. I really hope you guys like it. Please give me your love and encouragement because I need it to get me motivated to write further.


	2. Introduction To Characters

Anastasia Steele - 24 yrs. old.

She moved to New York a few months after she found her ex-husband, Christian Grey cheated on her with his abuser, Elena Lincoln. She finds out that her biological father, Frank Lambert (name changed to Andrew Lambert) is still alive and she has a twin brother, Alexander Lambert. She feels betrayed by the woman who taught was her mother that she made her believe her father was dead and she was an only child. Now she takes over as the CEO of her father's publishing company, Lambert Publishing (now Steele/Lambert Publishing), one of the top publishing house in the whole America since she took over. She also help her brother with his business.

Gideon Cross - 30 years old, billionaire playboy. Founder, CEO of Cross Industries. A year ago he was left heartbroken by his angel, Eva Trammel because he did something she could never forgive him for. He went back to his old ways of being a playboy because he wanted to forget the pain and gain the control he lost. But now he is more colder and heartless than he was before. His relationship with his half-sister, Ireland Vidal is improving day by day. He started opening up to her.

Alexander Lambert - 24 years old, billionaire playboy. He took over his father's company, Lambert Industries as the CEO at the age of 21 just after he graduated from Harvard. He made his father's failing company into a successful one in just 3 years. He is not as rich as Gideon (2 billion lesser than him). But his life turns up side down when he meets a British girl, Jessica Henderson. She is really different than the other girls he's been with. He is protective of his sister.

Andrew Lambert - Happily married, father of 3 children. He loves them so much. But he could never forgive himself for losing his princess.

Sofia Romano Lambert - Married to Andrew. Mother of 3.

Ashton Lambert - 20 years old, younger brother to Ana & Alex. Studying Business in Harvard and following the footsteps of his father and brother. He loves his brother and sister. He is protective of his sister.

Jessica Henderson - Assistant to Ana Steele. She is a simple girl. She moved to states when she was 12 years old with her mother after her parents got divorced. She goes to London to be with her father every Christmas and be back before the New Years.

I will introduce the Grey's, Eva and every other characters later into the story.


	3. Chapter 1

Ana's POV

 _I'm so exhausted today. I had so many manuscripts to read. By the time I left Grey Publishing, it was already 8 PM. I checked my blackberry but there was no messages or call from Christian, that's strange because he would never miss messaging or calling me at least once in a day. Maybe he is busy, I'm going home so I will talk to him. But still I could not put away the feeling that something is wrong._

 _It was around 8.15 when we reached Escala. Sawyer dropped me near the lift in the underground parking. When I was waiting for the lift to come, I noticed a unknown car standing in one of the spot of Christian's personal garage. I think maybe its Ryan's or Reynolds's. So I went inside the escalator and put in the code. Then the door closed._

 _I reached the penthouse but there was no lights. Well that's strange. Everyday Mrs. Jones keep them on. Maybe she is out. I see that Christian isn't home. So I call him then I hear his phone ring somewhere in the apartment. I go in search of the sound and it leads me to his study. When I go inside, his mobile is on his table but he is not there. So I go in the direction of our bedroom. I stop in my track when I hear some moaning sounds coming from inside._

 _No,No,No, this can't be happening. Christian would never do that to me._

 _Tears started rolling from my eyes. And my vision blurred. But still I held myself together and burst inside the room. What I saw made my heart stop. There he was, my husband having sex with that bitch troll Elena in our bed. I screamed 'No'._

 _They both towards me and froze. Christian was shocked to see me. We stared at each other until the bitch cleared her throat and said 'I will you two alone.'_

 _She grabbed a robe and walked outside. Before leaving, she gave me a sadistic, triumph smirk and left the room. When I turned towards Christian, he was pulling up a pant around his waist. I was still frozen in the entrance and stared at him._

 _'Ana -'_

 _'Why' I whispered in a low voice. But I know he heard me._

 _He sighed and said, ' You won't like the answer.'_

 _'I don't care tell me.'_

 _'Because you were not enough. You didn't -'_

I woke up screaming and sweating. It's been two years since that awful night and still I can't forget what happened that day.

My brother, Alex rushed inside my room. He switched on the lights and came to me and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't stop my tears which turned into a full blown sobbing. I held him tightly.

'Shhh An, stop crying. Everything is going to be alright.'

I couldn't stop so I told him, 'Just hold me.'

He held me until I stopped. Then I went inside to bathroom wash my face. When I came back, he was still there.

He said, 'I can't see you like this. I really wish I could take your pain away, An. It kills me to see my sister suffering like this.'

'I'm going to be alright, Alex. Stop worrying about me. I'm just stressed, that's why I had a bad dream.'

'Don't lie to me. I know you are not fine. Its been two years and you are still suffering.'

'I'm trying but it is so hard for me to forget it.'

'Did you talk to Dr. Shepherd?'

Dr. Shepherd is my therapist whom I have been seeing every Wednesdays for past one year.

'Yes. But he said that it will take time for me to completely forget it. It's not a simply thing to erase over night. He even said that if I have to forget everything easily then I have to move on with another man. But you know I can't bring myself to fall in love or be in a relationship ever again.'

'I know, sweetheart. But I can't see you suffering like this. It's not just me, even dad, mom, Ray and Ash are worried about you.'

'I will be fine. Tell them not to worry. I'm sorry, I woke you up again.'

'I wasn't sleeping. I was working.'

'You need to stop working now and go to bed. You look so tired.'

'I will. But tell me, are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm okay.'

'Okay then you go back to sleep. I will go to bed.'

I nodded my head. Then he kissed me on the forehead.

'Goodnight An.'

'Goodnight Alex.'

And left the room. I laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. I was in a penthouse apartment which I shared with my twin brother, Alexander Lambert. A brother I never knew I had until 2 years ago. I thought I was an only child and my real father was dead, all my life but I was wrong. My life changed since the day I moved to New York.

...

Hey guys,

I hope you all will like this chapter.

Comment your thoughts.

XoXo

Niharika


	4. Chapter 2

Ana's POV

Today I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I switched it off and went to use the bathroom. After I freshening, I went to the kitchen to make coffee but surprised to see my brother sitting near the breakfast bar, dressed in his suit and drinking coffee.

'Good Morning. You up early.'

He turned to the sound of my voice and smiled.

'Good Mornong.I have a breakfast meeting.'

I went to the coffee machine and poured myself a coffee. Then I went and sat next to him.

'How are you, Ana?'

His face showed worry and concern. He is always worried about me. And i hated to worry him.

'I'm fine, Alex. So stop worrying about me.'

'I will always be worried about you. And I know you are not fine. Don't lie to me.'

'Can we please not talk about this right now?'

'Okay.'

'So what do you want for breakfast?'

'I will order something at the office. I gotto go.'

He went and put his cup in the sink. He came and gave a kiss on my forehead.

'Goodbye, An. Have a good day.'

'Goodbye, Alex. Same too you.

Then he left leaving me alone. After I finished my coffee. I went to prepare breakfast for myself.

I ate pancakes and bacon. After i finished eating, i loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and went to get ready as it was already 7.45am. I was ready by 8.30am. I texted Tom, my CPO to get the car ready. Then I got into the elevator when he replied that the car was ready. So I took my things and locked the front door and called the elevator. Since we lived in a penthouse, we had our own private elevator. After the door opened, I went inside and pressed the button to go to the ground floor. The elevator door opened after it reached the lobby. I got off and made my way to the entrance. The doorman, Greg opened the door. I gave him a smile which he returned and walked out of the building to where Tom had parked the car. He opened the back door.

'Good Morning, Tom.'

'Good Morning, Ana.'

I got inside the car and he closed the door behind me. Then he went and got inside the driver seat. After settling inside, we made our way into the traffic. I'm staring outside the window, watching people and vehicles pass by. We stopped at red light when I saw the building I see and admire everyday while I go to work. It is just a piece of art, beautifully designed and stood tall like every other skyscrapers in Manhattan but with its own elegance. This reminded me of a certain building back in a place which ruined my life. I immediately snapped out of that line of thought which was to painful to think of.

I reached my office and placed my bag in the bottom drawer of my desk. I sat in my seat, and put my head in my hands with my elbows on the desk. Im really tired as I didn't get much sleep last night.

'Good Morning, Miss Steele.'

My assistant, Jessica came into my office and placed the pile of work on my desk.

'Good Morning Jess. Are those the new drafts?

'Yeah. And you have a meeting with that new author, Rick Fields at 11.' She said with her thick Brit accent.

'Thank you, Jess. Can you fetch me a cup of coffee?'

'Coming right up, Boss's

Then she left. I groaned and picked the pile of work which I think of finishing by the end of the day.

...

Rick Fields was a new author, SLP signed recently. He was in his late-20's, a few years older than me. When I read his manuscript, I immediately fell in love with the story. The story was about two lovers who were separated due to unfortunate circumstances but were still able to get back together by passing all those difficult hurdles.

At 11, Rick entered my office. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

'Good Morning, Miss Steele.'

'Good Morning, Rick. How are you?'

'Im fine. You?'

'Im fine, too. So let's get started.'

He nodded. For an hour, we discussed about how the book may need a little bit of editing, the book cover, the date for publication and the release date. We even discussed about all the events that may happen after the book is released so that he can arrange his schedule according to it. Then we finished the meeting.

'Thank You, Miss Steele. I will give you a call if I have any more questions.'

'Yeah sure.'

He got up and shook my hand and left.

I released a deep breath. And streched by hands and legs as it was paining from sitting in the same place without any movement. My office phone started ringing. I picked it up

'SLP, Ana Steele speaking.'

'Hey Sis.'

It was Alex.

'Hey'

'How has your day been?'

'Productive. I had a meeting with the new author we signed last week. How about you?'

' I had 2 back to back meetings. Both were boring.'

'Okay. So What was the reason you called?'

'Do I need a reason to talk to my lil sis?'

'No, but still.'

'I thought we could have lunch together.'

'Yeah. Where do you wanna go?'

'We can go to Bryant Park Grill.'

'Yeah okay. I will meet you there in 20 mins.'

'Cool.'

'Bye'

'Bye'

I placed the reciever back called my assistant. She came in after few mins.

'Jess, I'm going out for lunch. I will be back in an hour or two. You can take your lunch early too.'

'Okay Ana.'

'And once you finish, can you read this manuscripts.'

'Yeah I will.'

'Okay'

Then she left. I picked my bag and went to the elevator. I walked out into the lobby. Tom got up from where he sitting in the reception area.

'Tom, We are going to Bryant Park Grill.'

'Okay. I will bring the car, you wait here.'

'No, I will come with you.'

We went out and went to the parking lot a block from SLP. When we reached the car, he opened the back door and I climbed inside. He closed the door behind me and went to the driver's seat and started the car. We went into the traffic. After 25 mins we reached the grill. I saw my brother standing outside, typing in his phone. I went to him. He looked up when he saw me approaching. He gave me a smile. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

'Good Afternoon, sis.'

'Good Afternoon, Alex'

'Lets go inside.'

We went inside. The manager showed us the seat and went to send the waiter. The waiter came to take our orders. Alex ordered two glasses of Pinot Grigio and a Beef Tenderloin. I ordered a Grilled Fillet Mignon. The waiter left after the the orders.

'So tell me what was the real reason you wanted to have lunch with me today?'

'Okay. It's just I'm really worried about you,Ana. Not just me everybody are.'

'Its k, Alex. I'm fine. Everybody needs to stop worrying about me.'

'Dad told me that you stopped going to therapy, Why?'

'Because I didn't want to waste my time, sitting there talking and answering the same questions over and over again every Wednesday.'

'It's for your own good. I can't see you like this. You tell me that you are fine but you are not. You hardly sleep or eat. And your nightmares are not going to stop if you don't take any help.'

'I don't need to go to therapy. I can manage without the help of a shrink. I'm just stressed due to work. That's why I have the nightmares.'

'Stop lying. You have been having nightmares since you moved here. You are always sad. And I hate myself that I can't do anything to take all your pain away. I want to see you happy. I know I wasn't there with you for 22 years of our lives but now I'm there so please don't push me away. We are worried because we care about you so much.'

'I know Alex. But like I said I don't want to go to therapy and talk and relive all those things again. I just want to forget it like it never happened.'

'I know you want to forget it but you can't if you don't talk about it. I don't want to pressure you into going back. Just think about it, okay. All I need is for you to be happy like everyone else.'

'Okay'

Our food arrived. We were in silence for the rest of the time. After we finished, He payed the bill and we left. He walked me to the car. He gave me a hug and kiss on my forehead.

'I will meet at home in the evening.'

'Okay. Bye bro, thanks for the lunch.'

Then I climbed into the car. After settling in, I opened the window and waved to him. He waved me back and stood there until we took off into the traffic. I was thankful that there was no Paparazzi lurking near by. We were back in the office. The rest of the day went by me reading some manuscripts. By the time I finished, the office was already empty with only me and some of the employees as it was 6 pm. Jess left an hour ago. So I packed all my things and locked my office door and left to go home. I was so damn exhausted. Once again I went to get the car with Tom. We reached home after 30 mins. He dropped me in front of the building and went to park the car in the garage. I went inside and directly to the elevator. I put in the code and the elevator started its descend. I leaned against back wall and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I heard the ding. I dumped my things and took off the shoes on a table in the foyer and went to the kitchen. Mrs. Scott, our housekeeper and Tom's wife was in there preparing the dinner. She gave me a smile when she saw me enter the kitchen. I smiled back and went to the wine fridge. I pulled out a white wine and turned to keep it on the slab. Mrs. Scott gave me a glass. I said thanks and poured the wine into the glass and returned the bottle into the fridge. I picked the glass and went and stood in front of the floor to ceiling window and gazed into the view of the Central Park.

...

Longest Chapter!

I hope you all like this chapter. Until next time.

XOXO

Niharika


	5. Chapter 3

Gideon's POV

I stood under the shower with cold water streaming down my overheated skin. I could still feel the shadows of my nightmare which I had a few minutes ago. I can remember everything clearly, it felt like it just happened now instead of a year ago. A horrific sob left from my chest. I don't know how I can survive this pain, a pain more intense than what I went through since my childhood. After sometime, I came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my waist. I went inside the closet to put a new pair of sweatpant and a t-shirt. I changed the sheets on my bed with a new one. Then I wondered outside the bedroom and went to my study to get some work done since I know I won't be having any sleep. When I switched on my computer, it made me take a sharp breath because of the picture on the desktop. I immediately opened the work file because it was too painful to stare at the picture. A picture of a person who was my life but was taken away from me because of a mistake I did. I shut off all the other thoughts and concentrated on my work even though it was really difficult. But after some time I give up. As the time was still 5 am, I decided to go for a run. I got ready in 5 mins and locked the door to my house. I texted Angus, my driver, bodyguard and a person who I care about more than anything

'I'm going for a run now. I will be ready to go to the office at 7.'

'Okay. Do you want me to come with you?'

'No. I want to go alone.'

'Okay'

Then I hit the button to the elevator. The door opened, I went in and put the code, then pressed the button to the lobby. The elevator began its descend and after like a millennium which was only 2 minutes, the elevator door opened to the lobby. I walked out and the night doorman opened the door and nodded at me. I nodded and went out. I put the hoodie over my head and with Eminem blasting in my ears, I ran in the direction of Central Park. My mind was completely blank without any painful thoughts. I kept on running even with my legs aching. After some time, all of a sudden I bumped into someone, a brunette woman. She loses her balance and was about to fall backward when I caught her by my hand around her waist and her shoulder. The contact of our bodies sent an electric shock throughout my body which made me freeze. A clear, embarrassed and fearful eyes met mine. They were the most extraordinary colour, powder blue and for an awful moment, I thought she saw right through me, leaving me... exposed. The look in her eyes changed from fear to anger in a second and she pushed me away. I took a step back.

'Hey, Can't you watch where you going. You just bumped into me from no where and almost made me fall on my ass'.

She snapped. I kept staring at her when my mind pictured her in my bed with my head in between her legs, pleasuring her with my mouth and her moaning my name and begging to come. I stopped my thoughts, alarmed at their direction. What the hell are you thinking, Cross?

She brought me out of my thinking by snapping her fingers in front of my face.

'Hello? What the hell are you staring at?' she snapped once again.

I opened my mouth to answer her and nothing came out. What the hell is happening?

She cursed something and before I could answer, she turned and ran away in the direction of the exit. I'm still standing there and staring in that direction even if she not visible anymore. I came back to my senses after sometime and I resumed my run. I was stil confused by my actions and thoughts when I reached my penthouse building. The doorman wished me and opened the door. I nodded towards him and went straight towards the private elevator. I pressed the button and the door opened. I went inside and put the code. It started its descend. I was staring at my reflection in the door and thinking about the brunette beauty. I never thought I would think about a woman like this once again. This kinda made me feel guilty like I was cheating on my angel even though she was not here with me anymore. I leaned my head back against the metal wall and closed my eyes. I don't know what really is happening to me right now. I felt the same way as I had felt when I first met Eva. And I wanted to do nothing with this feeling. Because the last time I acted upon my feelings, it left me heartbroken. What I felt for Eva was more than love. I couldn't live without her and even now too I can't live without her. But what hurts me is that she can live without me like as if I never entered her life. I stopped all this thoughts because I didn't want to cry and waste my tears on someone who doesn't care about me anymore. I want to forget her and move on like she has. Falling in love with someone is so damn easy but it's really hard to stop loving that someone. The elevator door opened and I went inside my apartment to get ready to go to my office. If I stay here any longer, I will be back to thinking about Eva and unnecessarily bring more pain onto myself. I need to concentrate on my work, it's my top priority right now. I have to get my head back into the game immediately from now on, otherwise all those assholes out there who hold grudges against me will try to pull me to the ground. I have not worked so hard to put up this empire and the name 'CROSS' to the top just to bring it to the ground like my father did. I'm going to put all this pain and sufferings somewhere behind my head like I have been doing all my life and be back to the way I was before Eva came into my life.

...

I wore a black pinstriped suit with with shirt and pale blue tie. I went to the garage where Angus was waiting for me in the Bentley. He gave me that pitied look he has been giving me from past one year. I just ignored it and wished him. He wished me back and opened the door. I got inside and closed the door. He got behind the wheels and left for Crossfire. After 15 minutes, he pulled up infront of it. I got out before he opened the door and went to the entrance of my building. The security guard wished me, I just nodded and went inside towards the elevator. I got in and put the key so that it take me straight to the top and waited. After the door opened, i stepped out and went towards the glass entrance. The whole place was empty and dark as I was the first one to arrive. I took out the security card and scanned it to open the door. As soon as the door opened, the lights were on automatically and I went directly to my office. I put my briefcase on the table and took off my coat and hung it on the rack. I switched on my computer and it showed it was 7.30 am. I opened my emails and went through it. Scott came an hour after me.

'Good Morning, Mr. Cross. You are here early, Can I get a cup of coffee?'

'Good Morning, Scott. Yeah, get me the coffee and all the documents I need for the afternoon meeting.'

'Okay, sir.'

Then he turned and left. I got up and stood in front of the floor to ceiling window and stared at the view. My mind once again went to the girl I met this morning. I don't know why I keep thinking about her. Maybe I just want to fuck her and once i do that, it will stop. But how can I do that when I don't even know who she is and where she lives. I just have to wait until I meet her the next time. I put it all away once again and went back to work once Scott came with my coffee and the documents.

...

So here is Gideon's POV

I hope you guys like this.

Until next time

XOXO

Niharika


	6. Chapter 4

**Ana's POV**

I woke up sweating and screaming as usual like every night. I sat in the same position as I was when I woke up and waited for my breathing to go back to normal. I went to the bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a zombie, so I splashed water all over my face. Then I pulled a towel out of the cabinet and swipe my face with it. Then I went back to the bedroom and made the bed. I checked the time and it was 5 in the morning. I decided to go for a run, so I went inside the closet to put on my running gear. After picking my phone from the nightstand and headphones from the drawer, I left my room. The whole apartment was in deadly silence with only the sound of the clock ticking. Before getting ready, I had texted Tom about my present activity. Damon was waiting for me in the lobby when I got down from the elevator. He was my second CPO who was in-charge when Tom was on break.

'Good Morning, Miss Steele.'

'Good Morning, Damon. Where is Tom?'

'Mr. Scott was sleeping, Mam. So I stepped in for him.'

'Okay, Let's go.'

I turned and went outside the door which was opened by the Peter, the night doorman. Damon followed me out. We walked until the gates of Central Park and I started to jog slowly for sometime. Then I increased my pace and ran around for sometime. I stopped running when I felt my muscles started to ache. I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. Then I went to sit on a near-by seat when Damon joined me. We sat silently with me staring in the distance and he was analysing the area to spot any threat. I rolled my eyes mentally to that.

'Hey Damon, Why don't you go and buy breakfast from that deli we always order from and I will meet you there?'

'Are you sure, Ms. Spencer? I will be here with you until you finish.'

'Yes. You go , I want to be alone for sometime. I will be alright and I can take care of myself.'

'But Mr. Scott instructed me to be with you every time he is not available.'

'It's ok, Damon. I will talk with Tom.'

'Are you really sure?'

'Yes'

'Ok, Ms. Steele.'

Then he left towards the exit. I sat there for another 20 minutes and decided to get back home. I walked towards the exit for sometime and start to run once again. Then suddenly I crashed into somebody and lose my balance. I close my eyes when I am about to fall on my ass but I am saved when a pair of hands wrap around my shoulder and waist. This contact sent a familiar electric shock all over my body which I haven't felt in two years. I opened my eyes and find myself staring into a sapphire blue eyes. The man staring back at me was really handsome. He stared intensely into my eyes which made me feel exposed like he could see right through me. This made me angry so I pushed him away and he stepped back.

'Hey, Can't you watch where you going? You just bumped into me from no where and almost made me fall on my ass'. I snapped at him.

But the man was still looking at me the same way 'who shall not be named' looked at me the first time we met on that awful day at his office. I immediately put the thought of him away. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, bringing him back from whichever world he was in.

'Hello? What the hell are you staring at?'

I snapped once again. He tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out making him look like a dumbo. This irritated me.

'Fuck it'

I cursed and turned towards the exit and ran away. My mood was already shitty because I didn't have any proper sleep and this fueled even more. I kept running until I reached my building and Damon joined me at the same time. I stood in the lobby with my hands on the knee, breathing heavily due to the running. After my breathing was back to normal, I went to the elevator along with Damon and put the code. I took the package from Damon and went to the kitchen to place it on the breakfast bar. He went inside the security room to resume his position. I went to my room and sat on the bed to remove my shoes and socks. After removing, I went to the bathroom to switch on my shower. I left the shower running after setting the temperature. I went to the vanity to brush my teeth and then stripped out of my clothes. I got into the shower and sighed when the hot water hit my body. All the tension present in my body started to fade. I got out of the shower and pulled the towel from rack. As I was drying myself with the towel, my mind wandered to the man who ran into me in the park. I will admitted he was really hot and there was something familiar about him. I don't remember meeting him ever before today. The feeling I got when he held me in his arms was something I never thought I would feel ever again. I dismissed all of this thoughts and went into my closet to get ready. I wore a pant suit and minimal make-up and went downstairs to have my breakfast and coffee. My housekeeper went on a leave for a week to visit her sister in New Jersey. I prepared my Coffee and then eat my breakfast with silence. Alex went on a business trip to Japan and he will be back next week. Now I'm all alone in the house. My younger brother told he offered to come and stay with me but I told him Its fine, I like having the house all to myself for a few days. But he was still worried. After I finished eating, I loaded the plate and cup into the dishwasher. I went back to my room to apply lip gloss and take my bag.

...

My mood had improved compared to the shitty mood I was in the morning. I was able to sign 3 new talented writers. All the three were polite and professional. The story they had written was unique from one another. Jess came into my office and told me my mother was on the phone. I picked the phone.

'Hey Mum'

'Ana Darling, How are you?'

'I'm fine. You?'

'Me too. So Are you free for lunch?

'I have to check with Jess. Wait a minute'

I called Jess and asked her my schedule for the rest of the day. She told me it was free.

'Mum, I'm free for the rest of the day'

'Why don't we have lunch together? It's been a week since I last saw you'

'Okay. Do you want to go outside or Want me to come there?'

'Lets have here. Your dad and brother are home today'

'Okay. I will be there at 2'

'Okay baby, I will see you then. Bye'

'Bye Mum'

I hang up and called Tom to get the car ready , we are going to my parent's place.

I took my bag and left my office.

'Jess, I'm going out. If anybody calls, tell them to call me later. You can have your lunch.'

My parents lived in a condo in Upper West Side. It took almost 20 mins for us to reach due to heavy traffic. Tom dropped me in front of the entrance and drove away to park the car in the visitor's parking behind the building. The doorman opened the door and I went towards the elevator and smiled at Julie, the receptionist who smiled back. My name was in the list of people who had direct access to go to my parent's house instead of stopping in the front desk. I pressed the button for 5th floor and stared at the door. The door opened with a ping. I went towards the apartment and rang the bell. My mother opened the door and rushed out to pull me into a hug. It made me relax and bring a peace to my mind. After a few minutes, she pulled back; held my face and kissed me on the forehead.

'Ana darling'

'Hey Mum'

'Come on let's go. I have something to show you.'

'What's it, Mum?'

'Wait till you find out'

I hung my coat on the rack and placed my bag on the table next to the rack before I followed my mum into the dining room. As soon as I entered, my baby brother leapt to his feet from the chair and came running to me. He pulled me into a bear hug.

'Hey, sissy'

'Hey, Ash.'

'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too.'

Then he pulled away.

'When did you come?'

'Last night'

'Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?'

'It was last minute. Mom called and told me to come.'

'Why, Mom?'

'Let's eat first and then we'll talk. By the time we finish eating, Alex will be here.'

'Okay.'

'I made your favourite Pasta carbonara and Tiramisu'

'Thanks, mum.'

We eat the lunch while we discussed about things that happened in our life since we met last time. Alex came when we were starting the dessert.

'Hello everyone. Looks like I have come at the correct time to eat my favourite dessert.'

My mum got up to welcome him properly with a hug and kiss on both of his cheeks.

'Hey son, how are you?'

'I'm fine, mum.'

Then he saw Ash and came to him to give him a hug and a pat on his back. He kissed me on the cheek and sat next to me. He and my dad started discussing about business until we finished eating.

I asked my mum. 'So what is that you wanted to tell us, mum?'

'Yeah that. So this Saturday, there is going to be a fundraiser for helping the abuse survivors. Me, along with other foundations have organised this event. I want you three to attend it with me.'

'Mum, you know I don't like going to these events where I have to mingle with all the snobby people. But don't worry I will still donate without attending.'

'No, Ana. I know you don't like it but you are attending this. You don't have to talk to anyone, just stand by my side.'

'Please mum, I don't want to come. I rather sit at home and go through my manuscripts.'

'Please Ana, do it for me. Boys, tell your sister to come with us.'

'Common An, I will be with you the entire time. If you feel bored, I will keep you entertained.'

'Yeah sissy, we have never been out together before. I think it's time for us to rectify it now. Don't worry, I will be with you too.'

'Dad, you too tell her.'

'Sweetheart, Just accept the invitation. We want you there. If you don't like it, we won't force you to attend it again. Look your brothers will be there with you. Even Ray told he will attend. We won't leave you alone any moment. Your mum will be really happy if all her children are there with her. '

' Yeah baby, this will be the first time we all will be together. If you don't want to walk the red carpet, it's fine. You can enter from the back entrance where there isn't any media people present, okay? '

I felt conflicted. I don't want to go but I don't want to disappoint my family either. After some time, I made my decision.

'Fine, I will come. But if I feel uncomfortable or bored, I'm leaving. Okay?'

My mum came and hugged so tightly.

'Okay, baby. You can leave when ever you want. Let's go shopping tomorrow, we need to find you a dress.'

'Mum, I don't want to go shopping.'

'No, you are coming with me. I will call your assistant and clear your schedule after lunch. I want some daughter time. We haven't done it before.'

'Okay fine.'

So everyone around me where happy that I will be going with them. Little did I know that my life was going to change in ways I never thought would be possible again.

 **Sorry for taking so much time to update. I was really busy with college work. I promise I will try updating frequently from now on. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **XOXO**

 **Niharika**


	7. A N

Hey guys, this not an update.

I wanted to tell that I'm going to make some changes in the back story of Ana. I don't want to follow her story just like in the books instead I will add my own version of her life like Who she really is to the Lamberts? Who Carla is to her? What connection Carla has to her and the Lamberts? Why she was kept in the dark about her real family?, etc. And for all those asking about Christian and Eva, they will be in the story but not right now. Right now, the story focuses on getting Ana and Gideon together. That's all I'm going to say about this matter. I thank you for patiently waiting for the update. I will try to update frequently.


End file.
